


Robophobia

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: Unfortunately for him, he hates Wall-E; and unfortunately for her, she's starting to get a little wet.





	Robophobia

Eva would like to kill whoever suggested to watch Wall-E.

Kona _screams_ again, clutching onto her arm painfully. He whimpers, his eyes actually tearing up and his entire body shaking, but that isn't what makes Eva nervous. What does is how Kona comes dangerously close to brushing against her sizeable chest each time that damn robot appears on screen.

She glances over to her teammates, and their one junior team that is sitting together with them. Luckily Kaoru, Yuki and Breeze, the trio she is most worried about, haven't even bothered to glance over; these screams must be a regular thing in their household. Kona, Breeze and Jasper have kindly lent them their giant mansion to hang out in today, though Jasper had library duties to attend to. Kona, for his part, seems to be regretting it heavily.

Kona quietens to soft whimpers as Eva pats his back soothingly, and the one good thing to come out of this situation is that Kona is too fixated on the screen in horror to notice the blush across her cheeks.

“Aww, she's so cute,” Yuki whispers excitedly, and that's all the warning Eva gets before EVE reveals herself on the screen. Eva has half a second to react in surprise, she thought someone was calling her name, and then Kona shrieks in fright, burying his head against Eva’s shoulder. She tries to ignore the tickling sensation of his black hair spilling onto her skin as Kona’s back heaves and he starts sobbing. “No, no, _no_ ,” he babbles.

“Kona, if you're scared, why don't you go outside?” Fox leans over and tries to help poor red Eva out, but he's met with Kona shaking his head furiously.

“They'll get me! Don't let them get me,” Kona wails, clutching Eva even closer and her face flares up because Kona definitely brushed against her bosom this time. It couldn't have been on purpose, the poor guy is too distraught to even consider sexual thoughts right now.

“No one’s going to get you, Kona,” Eva tries to say soothingly despite the blood rushing through her veins and her heart pounding. Anyway, she better get Kona out of the living room for the sake of all their eardrums. “Come on,” she coaxes, and Kona wipes his eyes, reluctantly stretching out his hand. He's just about to make it when EVE starts talking in that robotic voice of hers, and Kona screeches, pulling Eva close and _burying his head between her breasts._

Eva’s breath catches, blushing furiously and not daring to do anything. She doesn't say a word, letting Kona grasp at her harder, and he’s started _rubbing his cheek_ against her soft mounds, his sobs quieting and beginning to moan softly. The brunette realises Kona probably doesn't realise what he's doing, he's not in his right mind, he's probably just seeking comfort, but that doesn't prevent Eva from thinking that she _likes_ this sensation, and she really ought to pry him off now before her panties get any wetter.

She tries to push at Kona’s back, but he just stubbornly clings on tighter, whimpering and mewling. Eva considers herself saved when Fox takes notice once again, and scandalised, he kicks them both out of the room. “You can't just do... that… anywhere!” the brunet yells at them, cheeks flaming, slamming the door shut on his hapless teammates.

The slam echoes loudly in the large house, and for a long time neither teen moves. Then Kona, not meeting Eva’s gaze, mutters “Sorry”, his own face flushed.

“I can't believe you got kicked out of your own living room,” Eva remarks.

“I can't believe I sexually harassed my girlfriend during a kid’s movie,” Kona laughs humorlessly, looking very embarrassed.

“Oh, don't worry. You can make it up to me. You need a distraction, don't you?” Eva asks, then she seizes Kona’s right hand and guides it down to where she's still dripping wet. She smirks up at him. “You know, you really have a knack for this kind of thing.”

Kona seems to have snapped out of his shock, a curt smile crossing his features. “I like the way you think,” Kona says suggestively.

The door opens again. “Before I forget, go somewhere else far, far away,” Fox says ominously, and then he registers that Eva is in Kona’s lap. The door slams shut again.

They both stand up, laughing. “Does Fox even realise this is _my_ house? I ought to sue him,” Kona jokes. He starts to lead Eva up the stairs to his own room. Eva honestly can never get over the slight swell of pride in her chest that he's willing to let her in so easily. The guy is infamous for loving his privacy.

Kona slams his own door shut, perhaps as a way to get back at Fox, and then punches several buttons to make sure it is double and triple and quadruple locked. While he's at it, Eva wanders into his bathroom. It's very luxurious indeed and she could have mistaken this entire place for a hotel room. She pilfers through Kona’s wooden drawers, but she doesn't find anything. Only toothpaste, and some full bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Kona clearly doesn't believe in sex toys. She settles for a object she manages to find - an electric toothbrush that hasn't even been opened. She smiles devilishly.

She can't wait to see what Kona’s reaction will be, tearing it out of the package and testing it to see if it works. If the gentle whirr is anything to go by, it does. Finally satisfied, she steps outside and is surprised by Kona pouncing onto her with completely unsubtle eagerness. Kona tugs firmly at the jacket and skirt she is wearing with an air of urgency. “Off, please,” he asks, somehow still polite even though Eva can see his lustful golden eyes darkening into amber pools.

Eva smiles coyly at Kona, running her hand over his cheek. Her other hand remains behind her back, hiding the object from him. “What if I say no?” she teases.

“Well, that isn't a problem,” Kona replies, dropping to his knees and hiking up her skirt. “What have you got there, Eva?” he murmurs, but he isn't really paying the toothbrush in her hand any mind, more interested in pushing Eva’s white panties to the side to expose her wet, twitching folds. He places a finger and drags it across her lower lips slowly, and Eva desperately craves more of his touch, but _not just yet_.

“Kona, wait,” she calls. Kona stops immediately, looking quite disappointed indeed, but it vanishes somewhat when she pushes them both onto the bed. “Kona, hey,” she whispers. “Look at this.” Eva holds out the electric toothbrush she found earlier. 

Kona looks at it curiously. “Oh hey, my uncle gave that to me. I've heard it was ticklish, so I haven't used it.”

“It’ll definitely feel a lot better than ticklish,” Eva says, smirking lightly. She switches it on, pressing it to the black-haired boy’s clothed bulge, and his thighs jerk wildly. She hums as she rubs it in small circles around his cock, making him gasp softly. Finally growing impatient, Eva pulls his pants and briefs down in one fell swoop, mouthing gently at his tip, maneuvering the toothbrush down to the familiar area between his sac and anus. Kona’s breath catches in his throat, and he bites on his lip when Eva presses down with their makeshift toy ever so slightly.

“Eva,” he manages to get out, gritting his teeth and biting down harder on his lip. The brunette grunts softly, using her free hand to stroke his cock lightly, teasingly, and frustrated, he bucks forward, searching for more. She continues lapping at where precum leaks out of his tip, shoving her tongue into the slit, and Kona gasps, scrabbling desperately at her shoulders, trying to find purchase in her warmth and presence.

She works her mouth off his cock with an obscene ‘pop’, but she doesn't cease massaging Kona’s perineum. She's rubbing it more vigorously now, and she can tell she's found that spot that makes Kona see stars when she presses down harder with the makeshift vibrator and he lurches forward, legs that are tangled against hers jerking uncontrollably and Kona himself letting out a string of curses that are almost lyrical. 

Eva loves the sight of her boyfriend’s tight hole flexing and clenching around nothing, and taking pity on his pleas, she slowly dips her index finger inside the searing heat. She can hear him murmuring wordless encouragements in her ear, nibbling on it affectionately, and she obliges, pressing the finger deeper inside until she's knuckle deep in his ass. Kona gives her this filthy, debauched, absolutely pleading look, and she's moaning herself at the pretty sight. Kona feels so _hot_ , so _warm_ against her skin, and she really can't take it anymore - Eva greedily seizes the toothbrush for herself, plunging it into her own pussy, stopping when the bristled tip reaches her folds, clenching around it uncontrollably as the vibrations overwhelm her senses.

She continues fingering her boyfriend’s ass to the tune of her own thrusts, adding her middle finger, and Kona lets out little sighs and moans at the sensation of his asshole being stretched open. It's incredibly awkward for her, but it's completely worth it to feel Kona tightening around her fingers, to hear him cry out and curse as she brushes against that elusive spot deep inside him. Kona growls deep in his throat, his limbs shaking, and he grabs Eva’s full breasts in his palms. He bends his head and obediently begins to suck harshly on her tits, massaging them with his hands, and Eva lets out a loud moan at the sensations.

“That - a-ah - let me do it, Eva, _fuck_ -” Kona pants out when he takes his lips off her nipples, tongue lolling, and Eva is overwhelmed with so much _affection_ because even when he's busy moaning and his toes are curling from sheer pleasure he's still thinking of her. She withdraws her fingers, earning a disappointed groan, and flips herself over, and their height difference is absolutely perfect because it means Eva’s face-to-face with that goddamn cock and he's in a great position to reach up and withdraw the toothbrush from her lower lips, bringing the wet end of it to her clit and _oh fuck._

Eva lets out a loud wail as her legs quake, whimpering as they threaten to give out when Kona adds his tongue to the mix, the slick wet organ dipping into her wet folds, stroking along and inside of them languidly while he moves the makeshift vibrator in little circles like what Eva had demonstrated previously. Occasionally, his tongue resurfaces to flick mischievously at her clit, and all of his ardent ministrations make Eva’s green eyes prickle with tears. The brunette clutches at Kona’s inner thighs, leaving scratches with her polished fingernails, panting heavily and moaning so loudly she's sure she can be heard, but who the fuck _cares_.

Eva squeezes Kona’s soft flesh between her palms, making him moan into her sopping wet cunt and Eva shiver; anything to ground herself to reality. The thought finally occurs to her to reciprocate, and she makes the delay up to her incredibly horny and frustrated boyfriend by licking a stripe up his exposed twitching, red cock. He lets out an approving rumble, briefly losing control of his hand and pressing down with the brush a little harder than he meant to, and Eva can only muffle her scream by shoving the rest of his cock in her mouth. She can't help but moan drowned-out “Mmph”s and “Uungh”s around Kona’s arousal, but she can tell from the harsh tremors of his thighs that he isn't complaining.

Dazedly, the brunette allows her fingers to wander further down, finding his neglected hole again and shoving both fingers in again, working on inching deeper and deeper; and finally she finds that elusive prostate, pressing against his deepest walls. Experimentally, she curls her fingers, rubbing gently against the engorged spot with her joints as she sucks hard on his tip, and Kona _screams_ , squeezing her legs so hard it's almost painful, but as she bucks back against him, chasing his tongue, she finds she doesn't mind at all.

“Fuck, fuck, Eva, that feels so _good_ , don't fucking stop, damn it,” Kona’s words are interspersed with loud pants and sharp thrusts into her mouth. He apparently lost his grip on the electric toothbrush, but a few seconds later he seems to have picked it back up; Eva’s only warning is the cold thin tip of the toothbrush poking at her entrance before Kona _shoves_ it all the way in, pulling it halfway out and thrusting it back in. Both of them are utterly disgusting, Kona wailing in want and need, his tongue sloppily probing at her sensitive clit, and his cum is spilling all over Eva’s face but she's just as unraveled, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts and screaming in crazed pleasure. It's all she can do to continue fingering Kona’s entrance in the utter haze her overheated brain is in right now, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

It's too hot, everything is way too _hot_ , but Eva can't find it in her current state to care about the sheen of sweat plastered along her back, and Kona smells so, _so_ good, the musky scent of sweat and sex and his own natural scent mixing into what may be Eva’s favourite aphrodisiac. Her legs are spread, her muscles taut and she feels a cramp in her lower legs but as Kona thrusts the toothbrush back in again she quickly forgets all about the pain; there's only pleasure, and she's drowning in a tidal wave of it, a familiar sensation building in her loins all too soon.

Eva whimpers, shaking and shuddering harshly, back sore and muscles aching, and then Kona swipes his tongue one last time along her clit and the dam finally breaks, her orgasm dripping out of her in a rush of fluid; Kona, bless him, laps it all up like an obedient cat would, mewling and seeking more of her sweet juices. Her thighs tremble and her front half finally collapses against Kona’s body, though he continues holding her thighs up even as he withdraws the makeshift toy, taking his time and drinking in all of her fluids.

Eva notices the way his hips jerk, however, and worn out as she is, she continues sucking him off, hollowing her cheeks and pressing her other thumb against the spot on his dick she _knows_ drives him wild; coupled with the way her fingers are buried deep within him, stroking at his most intense area. Kona’s passage tightens around her in warning, and that's the only preparation she gets. Eva pulls away before his cock is squirting warm, salty liquid, and she moves forward, relishing the feeling as she lets him cum on her face. She continues to pump his dick rhythmically until she's wrung every last drop of semen out of him, rubbing her tongue against that sensitive slit. Kona sobs so _cutely_ , tugging at her thighs and legs and ass and whatever else he can reach until Eva decides to take pity on him, latching off his abused cock.

Eva leans over again to face him, and Kona gasps. “I'm so sorry, I should have given you a warning,” he says, though he can't seem to bring himself to feel too apologetic for the mess on her pale face; and besides, she can't really complain if he has her slick all over him as well. She just smiles and shakes her head, chest heaving for breath and just relaxing in her aftermath. Kona, ever the stubborn boy, reaches over and grabs a tissue, cleaning his seed off her cheeks gently.

“There's no need, Kona,” she finally says, even though she leans in anyway, feeling so loved by his gentle touches. She allows herself to bask in her boyfriend’s attentions, and he finishes dusting her off with a smile on his flushed face. 

Of course, the damn idiot doesn't even do anything about her fluids on _his_ face, so Eva decides to clean it off him as well. By this, she means that she leans in, licking his cheek, and Kona starts blushing, though he doesn't move. “...awful,” he mutters half teasingly, his entire body buzzing with a sated glow.

“So, is technology so bad after all, Kona?”

“A toothbrush isn't a robot, if you're talking about… _that_.” Kona shudders dramatically at the thought of the movie they were watching.

“Speaking of the movie, how long more does it last?” Eva asks, leaning forward and straddling him with a seductive grin on her face.

“I don't know. I hate that movie. Think we can squeeze one last fuck in before the others come looking for us?” Kona retorts playfully, his hands finding their all-too-familiar place on her hips.

Eva laughs. “Next time I'll get a fuck machine and make you stick your dick in it. That’ll change your mind.”

“Try me,” Kona replies, and one hand dips down lower to where her cunt is starting to throb again, finding the entrance and teasing it with his fingers. Eva tilts her head back, offering her neck, and Kona’s teeth scrapes at the sensitive skin eagerly.

Maybe they should watch movies more often.


End file.
